The Moose and the Squirrel
by Mayle
Summary: Sam and Dean travel the roads together. Two hunters with the occasional appearance of Lucifer, who ships wincest. It's easy to see that the brothers aren't exactly normal, but how abnormal are they?
1. Chapter 1

He was doing well until the devil started singing:

_"Hello, I love you, _

_Won't you tell me yo' name?_

_Hello, I love you _

_Let me jump in yo' game!"_

"Shut up!" Sam shouted, pressing his face into his hands.

"Sammy?" Dean called, "You alright?"

"No!" Sam snapped into his palms.

The impala slowed to a stop as Dean pulled over on the shoulder.

"Come here," Dean commanded.

Sam peeked over his hands at Dean. His brother had twisted around to face him and his arms were spread. Sam's eyes flicked back to Lucifer who was watching with mild interest and an intrigued smile on his face. Sam lowered his hands slowly and slid over on the seat, allowing Dean's arms to enfold him. He sighed heavily and buried his face in Dean's shoulder.

Then Dean slapped his hip.

"Ow!" Sam yelped, jumping up.

Dean laughed slightly.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "Just making sure you're with me."

Sam donned on his best bitchface and Dean just hugged him back to his chest.

"It's ok, Sammy," he whispered, "You'll be ok."

"You should try kissing him now, Sam," Lucifer spoke from the back, "He's all soft and ready for you. Go on now. Smooch, smooch, you incestuous animal!"

_Will you leave me alone if I do? _Sam thought hopefully. Lucifer smiled widely in surprise.

"I might for a little while," Lucifer said, his voice full of amused doubt.

Sam pulled off his brother's shoulder and smacked their lips together. He gripped Dean's shirt with trembling hands, pressing hard against his brother. He prayed that Dean would understand. He moved his face away and turned to check if Lucifer was gone. He sighed in relief to see an empty backseat. He turned bright red as he turned his head back to face Dean.

"What…what was that?" Dean questioned breathlessly.

Sam bowed his head sheepishly at his brother's inquisitive gaze.

"Lucifer…he said he'd leave me alone…" Sam answered quietly, "For a bit…if I kissed you…"

Sam noticed that his shaking hands were still gripping Dean's shirt and he quickly released it, backing away slowly. Dean's arm tightened around him, preventing him from sliding back to his own seat. Sam looked up in surprise. There was a pause before Dean spoke again.

"Do it again," he demanded.

Sam's eyes widened as Dean leaned up, tilting his head. Sam felt heat rise in his face as he stared down at his brother. He tried to take comfort in the fact that he was still on the seat, though his leg was jammed hard against Dean's and he was lifted up slightly. He panicked slightly before sucking in calming breaths and kissing his lips back to Dean's soft ones. As he pulled off this time, Dean released him and allowed him to scramble back to his side of the car.

"He gone?" Dean asked as he straightened back towards the wheel.

"Yeah," Sam squeaked.

"Good," Dean said as he turned the ignition back on.

Sam stared wide-eyed at his brother for several minutes as they pulled back onto the road. Millions of thoughts rushed through his head _why did he ask me to do it again? Did he like it? What does this mean? How are his lips so freaking soft? _The last one threw him off a little and he nervously cast his eyes over Dean, who was as stoic as usual. Sam tried to relax back into his seat, assuring himself that there was some good explanation for his brother asking him to kiss him a second time.

* * *

"Do it again," Dean said, staring hard into Sam's eyes.

Sam swallowed nervously and glanced about, as though Dean could be talking to someone else in the empty hotel room. Dean had already dropped his bag and was now standing, waiting expectantly by the bed he'd claimed as his. Sam moved forward and dropped his bag near the other bed before stepping up close to Dean. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans before leaning down and touching his lips to Dean's. He retreated quickly, but Dean's hands shot out to hold him still.

"Again," he whispered, his voice rustling against Sam's ears like leaves in the wind.

"No," Sam hissed.

"_Again_," Dean insisted, his grip on Sam's hips tightening.

Sam felt as though his brother's fingers had sent sparks through his system causing him to jump into action and follow the command. Heat surged through him as Dean's lips mouthed against his. He parted his own lips, allowing Dean to suck on the bottom one.

Quite suddenly, Dean forcefully shoved Sam down onto the bed. Sam shivered and shook as he propped himself up on his elbows. Dean was staring at him with dark, lust-ridden eyes. Sam felt his own desire surging in his veins as he tried to make his legs to stop shaking.

"Take your clothes off," Dean instructed, his voice rumbling from his chest.

"Dean, th-this is a bad idea," Sam said in answer.

Dean's mouth pressed in a thin line as he glared down at Sam.

"Take your clothes off," he repeated.

"Dean," Sam pleaded, "We can't."

"You want to bet?" Dean snapped, "Take them off."

Sam trembled, a thrill running up his spine.

"T-tell me to do it one more time," he whispered.

Dean smirked down at his younger brother.

"Take off your clothes," he commanded, his voice low with arousal.

Sam groaned and started pulling off his shirt. Dean watched hungrily as he shakily slipped off his clothes. Sam sat quietly as Dean's eyes drank him in. his hard-on nearly touched his stomach as Dean made noises of approval above him. He watched anxiously as Dean's hands found his own belt and swiftly pulled it off. Sam twitched all over as ideas ran in his head.

"Spread your legs, baby boy," Dean ordered quietly.

Sam whimpered slightly, but spread his knees, giving Dean full access. Sam barely had time to react as the belt whistled through the air, landing on his left thigh. Sam let out a strangled cry and gripped the sheets tightly. He panted heavily and pried his eyes open, suddenly aware he'd shut them.

"I thought you'd like that, kinky bastard," Dean smirked.

Sam tried to tell him to fuck off, but his words caught in his throat as Dean's hands, now void of the belt were slowly undoing the fastenings on his jeans. Sam's mouth felt dry and his palms felt sweaty as Dean moved the last step forward and brought his arousal out for his little brother to see. Dean's knees hit the edge of the bed and he stared leaning forward to straddle Sam, his mouth lining up with the taller man's.

But then, as per the luck of the Winchester Brothers, Dean's phone started ringing. Sam blinked owlishly and Dean frowned deeply. The ringing went on for a few seconds before anyone spoke.

"You gonna get that?" Sam questioned rather breathlessly.

"Uh, yeah," Dean answered, "I guess."

He pulled away and fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Shit," he muttered, "It's Bobby."

He pulled further away as he answered.

"Heya, Bobby," he called into the phone.

Sam buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"I told you this was a bad idea," he mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had located his boxers within a minute of Dean walking away. He slipped them on and quietly gathered the rest of his clothes, dumping them on his bag before he slipped into bed. He blatantly ignored the fact that certain parts of his anatomy were still…bothered by what had so recently occurred. He laid still and evened his breathing, hoping to look like he'd fallen asleep.

"Sammy?" Dean called out after a few moments of hushed talking, "Baby, you awake?"

Sam remained silent, hoping Dean would fall for his sleeping act. He heard shuffling as Dean moved around behind him and could feel the heat rolling off his brother as he leaned down to check if Sam's eyes were closed.

"Dammit, Sam," Dean muttered, "Why you gotta wimp out on me now?"

Sam wanted to swing around and punch him, but he kept still. The mattress dipped as Dean sat down on the edge. Sam nearly jumped in shock as Dean's fingers lightly touched his bare side. The bed creaked slightly as Dean leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Sam's cheek.

* * *

Sam wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and tried to calm his spiked nerves. He glanced at Dean to see the other man seemed just as wound up as he was. Dean's hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly and his jaw was clenched. Dean's eyes met his for a small second and Sam felt something inside him spark at the look.

He didn't understand what was happening or why it was happening. Was it a curse? Had some witch thrown a lust spell at them? Sam tried to reason through some logical reasons as to why he wanted his brother and wanted him bad. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to remember if he'd ever felt this way before.

_"Sammy, what's the matter?" Dean question in his low, gravelly voice._

_ Sam envied that voice, wishing his own would quit squeaking and start sounding sexy like Dean's._

_ "N-nothing," Sam muttered._

_ "Bull shit," Dean snapped, "I know that look….are you turned on?"_

_ Sam's face was bright red as he sputtered a denial. Dean's face lit up in a huge grin._

_ "You are!" Dean laughed, "Who was it, huh? Girl at school? Or maybe a boy?"_

_ Sam rolled his eyes, but couldn't get rid of the beet red tone to his face._

_ "Ok, ok, a boy then," Dean said, his eyes going out of focus as he tried to remember Sam's friends, "Charlie? Was that his name?"_

_ "No!" Sam blurted, "Shut up! Leave me alone!"_

_ He stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. He sank to the floor and stared down the offending bulge in his pants. He pressed his palm against it and shuddered._

_ "I can't tell you, because it's you, idiot," Sam whispered almost soundlessly into the cold bathroom._

Sam jerked suddenly, his eyes flying open. It wasn't a spell, it wasn't a curse, and it wasn't Lucifer. It was him. It was all him and his sick, twisted mind. He wanted Dean because he wanted him. There was no simple explanation and there was no logical reason. He was merely the most twisted person he'd ever met. And now Dean was dragged into his twisted fantasy.

How long had this been going on? How long had Sam refused and denied what was right under the surface? Now flashes of lonely nights and shouts of his brother's name spilling from his lips ran through his mind. How many times had he imagined Dean instead of whatever girl he was buried to the hilt inside? How many times had he pretended it was Dean's tight ass squeezing around him? How many times had he imagined it was Dean's pretty pink lips around him and not whatever girl he'd managed to convince to blow him? How many times did this sickness fill him up?

"Every time," a cool voice provided from the back seat.

Sam jumped slightly and mentally cursed at the reappearance of Lucifer.

"You're totally infatuated with him, you know," Lucifer said coolly, "You just never allowed yourself to think about it long enough to really realize it. Interesting how the human mind works, isn't it?"

_"Th-this is all messed up…it…it can't be true," _Sam thought miserably.

"Oh, it's true," Lucifer assured him, "Deep breaths, Sammy. It's no big deal. Incest is second nature for humans. It all started with Adam and Eve, you know. Well, their children, anyway. See Adam and Eve had lots of children. Thirteen, to be exact. They populated the Earth, Sammy. How do you think they did that? Incest, of course. Ever since then there's been a lot of incest and the human mind is conditioned to want people with their same blood. No need to have a panic attack over it."

Well, that made sense, but that didn't mean it was right. Sam threw a glance over at Dean who looked like he was about to snap the steering wheel.

"_So Dean wants me too, right?" _Sam questioned himself doubtfully, _"He did ask for me to kiss him again….and he was definitely directing the show last night….ok. Ok. He wants me and I want him. So that's nothing important, right?"_

Sam blinked owlishly for a few moments as he tried his hardest to believe himself. But he couldn't. For some reason he just felt like a sick, twisted whore of a man who wanted to be fucked senseless by his brother. Now that the realization was clear in his mind, he couldn't shake it. Now it filled him up with self-loathing and disgust. That was it: he was disgusting.

"We're here," Dean muttered as the Impala slowed to a stop.

He quickly parked and turned off the engine, leaping out of the car as though it was on fire. Sam was slower to follow; suddenly feeling like the weight on his shoulders was ten times heavier. He hated the sick feeling that curled in his gut and the stinging in his eyes, but he blew it off, keeping his head up and his shoulders straight as Dean had always taught him. They found Bobby in his office pouring over some ancient book and the first words out of Dean's mouth were:

"Please tell me you have something for us to kill."

Sam noted the way Dean's shoulders were tensed and how his hand clenched and unclenched impatiently. Sam felt slightly satisfied that it was he who had caused Dean to be wound so tight. Dean threw a glare at him from over his shoulder and Sam smirked. He could feel the self-loathing fade slightly as he thought of all the lively things he and Dean could do. Maybe it was wrong, maybe it was a sin.

But damn it was going to be fun.

* * *

**Little note: Meh...Not sure I like this chapter...Hmm. This differs greatly from the original second chapter...Hope you guys like it anyway. A lot of Sam thoughts in this. I'm thinking of making the next chapter more Dean thought related. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy moved around the desk to join Bobby. He leaned over to read the book Bobby was spouting his usual annoying research bullshit. Dean wasn't paying attention to whatever it was they were blabbing about. Instead, his focus was on the arch of Sammy's spine and the way he looked graceful even when he wasn't moving. A dam had broken inside of Dean and all Hell had spilled from it. He couldn't help but shuffle over to join them behind the desk. He didn't look at the book, but instead stared down at the curve of Sammy's ass.

_Sam, Sam, his name is Sam, dammit, _Dean reminded himself. He figured if he was planning on pounding into that beautiful ass he better start calling his brother by his preferred name. But then again, he didn't think he'd be calling Sam either of those names when he finally got to throw the infuriating moose on a bed. His train of thought was broke through when Sam's ass wiggled slightly. His eyes snapped up to see Sam smirking at him over his shoulder.

He scowled at his brother and tried to return his attention to the monster Bobby was sending them out to kill. It was entirely difficult now that Sam was actively inviting him. Before, he knew Sam wasn't ever _trying_ to seduce him. Before, he knew that Sam was just an innocent that Dean happened to want to fuck senseless. He'd long since quit trying to figure out what was wrong with him and just accepted the gross fact that he had the hots for his brother. He mostly tried to ignore it, but now Sam was quite literally wiggling his ass in front of his face.

"Alright, that's all the info I have on it," Bobby said.

Dean pushed away thoughts of his little brother and refocused on the job.

"Where is it?" he questioned dumbly.

"Idjit, you weren't payin' any attention, were you?" Bobby demanded.

"Not really, no," Dean admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Potterville, Michigan," Bobby grumbled, "It's a speck on the map and they are losing people fast, so hightail it out there immediately."

"Got it," Dean muttered, jumping into action.

He hurried out to the Impala. He was rather worried about what was going to happen next. Not in the job, the job would be done no issues. But what about him and Sammy? Were they something now or had Sam just reacted the way he thought Dean wanted him to? Was Dean pushing him? Dean hated talking about things, but he was suddenly slammed with the realization that he could possibly be forcing his younger brother into something.

"Are you going to get in the car?" Sammy's voice called out.

Dean looked around in a daze for a moment before realizing he had his hand on the door handle but hadn't opened it. He pulled his hand away from the door and looked up at his brother. He scowled and his face turned red as he tried to decide what to say.

"Er, Sam, about last night…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine," Sam replied curtly, "Can we just go now?"

"I just…do you…" Dean pressed his fingers to his temple in frustration, "Do you want this?"

There was a long, stifling pause before Sammy spoke.

"Yes."

Dean's head whipped up and his eyes went wide. Sam shrugged.

"Just get in the car," he muttered.

Dean smirked widely and finally slid into the car. He was so relieved that the issue hadn't been as big as he expected. Now he could just go on with life and fuck his brother.

"Damn, that is so twisted," Dean murmured, shaking his head as started up the Impala.

* * *

It took about ten minutes for Dean to start fidgeting. He was actually pretty proud of himself for lasting ten minutes. He was doing good, but then he looked over and saw that Sammy's hand was hovering near his crotch. It looked like Sam was trying really hard not to touch himself. Dean choked slightly as he thought of his brother masturbating in front of him. He snapped his eyes back to the road, but his heart was pounding in his chest. After a few minutes, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Come here," Dean commanded, his voice coming out wobbly and gruff.

"Wh-what?" Sam sputtered.

Dean reached down and starting undoing his belt, his hand surprisingly steady for as jumpy as he felt. He kept his eyes on the road and one hand on the wheel, but the other one worked to get his jeans undone.

"Come here," Dean repeated firmly, as he unzipped his pants.

Sammy unbuckled his seat belt and slid awkwardly over the seat towards Dean. Dean put his hand back on the wheel. Sam sat there confused and Dean sighed heavily.

"I think it's pretty obvious what I'm trying to tell you," Dean growled.

Sam whimpered slightly and his hand snaked out towards Dean's crotch. Dean nearly gasped as Sam's fingers slid into his pants. A few seconds of struggling later, Dean hissed as Sam drew him out of the cloth confines. Dean opened his mouth to tell Sam to hold him a little tighter when Sam's mouth swallowed him down.

"Fuck! Sammy!" he shouted, his eyes slamming shut and the car swerving for a moment.

He righted the car as Sam continued his ministrations.

"Oh fuck, fuck, Sammy!" Dean cried out, "This is not exactly what I meant, but fuck that is good!"

Sammy's mouth vibrated as he moaned around Dean's cock. Dean panted and tried to focus on the road as Sam's mouth slipped up and down his shaft.

"Fuck, Sammy! You are such a cock whore!" Dean babbled, "I was just gonna let you jack me off. Fuck, so eager. Damn, Sammy who taught you how to do this, huh? You little slut, who else you been blowing?"

Sam halted for a moment and groaned loudly. Dean watched as his little brother's hips began moving against the seat beneath him. Sammy's tongue swirled around him and Dean jerked his eyes away to watch the road.

"You like when I call you a slut, Sammy?" he growled, squinting out the windshield looking for a place to pull off, "God look at you all writhing about just from sucking your big brother's cock. Damn, Sammy you're so fucking sexy like this."

He stopped talking abruptly as he saw a small dirt road up ahead. He carefully pulled off and turned off the engine. He groaned loudly as Sam pulled away to see what was going on. Dean twisted slightly and grabbed a fist full of his brother's hair, yanking him towards him to assault his mouth. Sam jerked in surprise but eagerly reciprocated. Dean wrenched him off with a sloppy pop and pushed his head back towards his crotch.

"Hurry up, slut, I'm getting impatient!" Dean barked.

Sammy moaned and Dean's cock twitched from the sound.

"P-p-pull my h-hair m-more," Sammy panted.

Dean tightened his grip in Sam's hair and put his other hand on his shoulder to push him down. Sam yelped as Dean yanked at his hair and rutted against the seat. His mouth went down smoothly, his lips spreading across Dean's girth. Dean's hips snapped up and his cock buried deep in Sam's throat. Sam gagged around him, but his own hips only rutted faster against the seat. Dean took this as an invitation and quickly began fucking Sam's face.

"Fuck!" he yelled, his head falling back as he tensed.

Sammy made a noise akin to a whimper mixed with a moan as Dean came down his throat. Dean's eyes closed and fist clenched and unclenched, tangled in Sam's hair.

* * *

It felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes later that Dean's eyes fluttered back open. He blinked several times before looking down where his brother's head was laying against his thigh. His eyes traveled down Sam's body to see one of his hands tucked between his legs. Sammy's eyes were closed and his breathing was rather harsh. Dean smirked slightly before gently untangling his hand from Sam's hair. Sam had apparently tucked Dean back in his pants and zipped him up before passing out, as Dean didn't recall doing it himself. He shifted carefully around, making sure not to jostle Sammy too much and started the car back up. He pulled away, completely content with his life and the way Sammy's breath was warm against his thigh.

* * *

**Little note: So this just went from zero to what-the-fuck in 2.5 seconds...**


End file.
